The present technology relates to an information processing apparatus and method, a program, and an information processing system, and more particularly, to an information processing apparatus and method, a program, and an information processing system which are capable of appropriately controlling presentation of a use application program and content according to a status of a user device of a provision destination.
In the past, when a user has desired to use an application program or content, the user has operated his/her own device (hereinafter referred to as a “user device”) to access a service providing site or the like on a web. In this case, many downloadable application programs or content are presented on the user device. At this time, the user operates the user device to designate a desired application program or content from among displayed application programs or content, and downloads the desired application program or content to the user device. Then, the user can use the application program or the content using the user device (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2008-512734).